the_offical_zap_hotelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official Zap Hotel Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Official Zap Hotel Wiki! This is the main Wiki page, giving you an introductory to what we want here, what we don't want, how you could contribute and help the Wiki, and some of the positions that are yet to be claimed. This is just the beginning, so brace yourself! -Nicholas What we want on the Zap Hotel Wiki * Helpful people that would gladly share their knowledge about Zap and write pages about them here. * I would like to hire users from Zap who would be happy enough to specialize in specific categories and groups on Zap. So like one person writes a page about Staff (in which case, would have to be a staff member), maybe another on Safety (CFHs), and so much more. * We want people who keep the Wiki clean and not trash it, especially since EVERYONE and ANYONE can edit this wiki, so please, if you don't like Zap, show some integrity and go somewhere else, and if you just want to mess up the Wiki, you probably have a few million other Wikis to mess up besides this one, so go mess up some other wiki please. *I definitely want people who speak, type, and read English. Be sure you have good grammar and no spelling errors in your articles! How to help out in the Zap Hotel Wiki * If you want to help make this wiki prosper, look for me in the hotel. I am only on the client on the weekends for at least 2 hours to the most which is (on a good week) 5 hours a day (Sat and Sun). Those are the perfect times to come by and visit me and tell me what you would like to specialize in on the Zap Wiki. * To edit the Wiki, you first have to have an account here on Wikia. If you don't it's going to be a little bit hard editing the Zap Wiki. * If you get a specialized position on the Zap Wiki, please do not toy around with categories or groups you don't specialize in. If you have a suggestion outside of your specialty, please contact me or any other Wiki Administrator and we would gladly assist you. Otherwise, stay away from other users work! * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Still unsure of anything? * If you still have any questions, comments, concerns, or even complaints, you can visit my user profile and send me a message there. * You can visit me in the hotel client of Zap, with the username "Nicholas". There you can ask me live. * Send me an email at nicholaskzw15@hotmail.com and let it all out there. * Or just ask another Administrator on the Wiki and hopefully they will be delighted to assist you. Positions on the Zap Wiki Team Here are some positions in the Zap Hotel Wiki Staff that aren't taken yet: -Wiki Founder, Owner, General Manager, and Senior Editor (Nicholas) -Contributing Editor -Senior Wiki Administrators (Angel, 1 more spot) -Wiki Administrators (5 spots) -Article Editors:- *Community *Weekly Events *Furniture in the Shop *Rares *Casinos and Betting *Zap Staff *CMS and Emulator Stuff *Safety in Zap *Room Building Techniques *And there's probably a lot more;if you think up of anymore, tell me. -Media Team: Photos, Screenshots, Images, Videos, so on... -Wiki Moderators (Make sure no one is trashing the Wiki)